Why Did They Lose?
Why Did They Lose? is a humorous series of topics during that began in the Summer 2006 Contest, asking users to give a reason why the losing characters in the contest polls did not win their match. Stating that a character has "less votes/popularity" isn't a reason good enough. The idea was created by ZhangJunyi who begun to run this series of topics in 2006. Dr. Pizza also help ran this contest when ZhangJunyi was having computer problems durring Character Battle V. But when both stopped updating after Auron's topic, some lurker decided to do the final ones. ZhangJunyi brought it back for Character Battle VI. Although Dr. Pizza actually planned on bringing it back before hand. Why Did They Lose? was brought back once again for the 3rd year in a row, this time being being ran by Dr. Pizza, and Whit3_Rabb1t for Character Battle VII. Whit3_Rabb1t was suppose to take over for Zhang, but he was no where to be found, so he gave Dr. Pizza permission to run it for now on instead. But Whit3_Rabb1t got a hold of Dr. Pizza, and they agreed to run it together. =Character Battle V= Round 1 # Nidoran F lost because... Horn Drill missed. (Heroic Dr Wily) #Jade lost because... When you vote for Ada, you can't go "Wong." *raises eyebrows* Eh eh. (emilio8605) #Lenneth Valkyrie lost because... Rikku got more votes than VP sold copies. (Dorami) #Claire Redfield lost because of... Pedophiles. (FFDragon) #Ivy Valentine lost because... Link wore her out the day before. http://img241.imageshack.us/img241/9430/rideherlinkdb6.gif (Crimson_Jesus) #Celes Chere lost because... Ultros dropped a 10 ton weight on her votes. (DeathChicken) #Sheena Fujibayashi lost because... She didn't believe in the Heart of the Cards. (Shoenin_Kakashi) #Princess Daisy lost because... She didn't say "Hi, I'm Daisy!" SO NOBODY KNEW WHO SHE WAS!! (Smurf) #Carmen Sandiego lost because... She ran off with Waldo and hasn't been heard from since. (Shadow_Ryoko) #Sarah Kerrigan lost because... She required additional Vespene Gas. (xp1337) #Amy Rose lost because... Even furries are ashamed by Amy. (Inviso) #Marle lost because... Sephiroth missed and stabbed the wrong one. (DeathChicken) #Roll lost because... She didn't stay away from the summoner. (Shivan Reincarnated) #Cortana lost because... She needed a weapon. (Tecmo Bo) #Kasumi lost because... She wanted to end Dante's Number one spot on the leaderboard. (X_Dante_X) #Alyx Vance lost because... AVNW. (Draco1214) #Soma Cruz lost because... He didn't have a cardboard box to hide in. (kirbyjump) #Tidus lost because... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. (DeathChicken) #Riku lost becaus-'DARKNESS!' (GrapefruitKing) #Ryu Hayabusa lost because... Damn pirates anti-voted him. (BeTheMan) #Tingle lost because... It's Tingle. (ZenOfThunder) #Phoenix Wright lost because... His objection was overruled. (Shivan Reincarnated) #Kratos lost because... No shirt, no shoes, no vote. (Donkey111) #Axel lost because... Axel is a nobody. (wingzfan3) #CATS lost because... War won't begin until AD 2101. (Criona) #Ganondorf lost because... He was GANNON-BANNED. (Lightning Strikes) #The Prince of Persia lost because... watever kirby is dum. (kirbyjump) #Zero lost because... He didn't know what he was fighting FOOOOOOOOOOOR. (Big Bob) #Captain Falcon lost because... Falcon Punch took too long. (Pesmergaa1o8) #Leon Kennedy lost because... Bowser was hiding Leon's votes in another castle. (kirbyjump) #Alucard lost because... It's all part of The Plan. (xp1337) #Master Chief lost because... His Xbox got frozen. (Dr Pizza) Round 2 #Ada Wong lost because... She gave Leon her only rocket launcher. (bobby200614) #Kairi lost because... Claire came back as a zombie and ate her braaaaaaaaains !! (FFDragon) #The Boss lost because... Voters were expecting Tony Danza (muskrats42) # Jill Valentine lost because... Peach had a lock even Jill, the master of unlocking, couldn't unlock! (Not_1) #Terra Branford lost because... She lost the will to fight and went to go take care of a bunch of kids instead. (Chinballz) #KOS-MOS lost because... She went into a three hour cutscene and forgot to fight back. (DeathChicken) #Joanna Dark lost because... Yuna was a white mage. (Dr Pizza) #Lara Croft lost because... She got stuck in between Chun-Li's legs and never made it out. (Jedibaracuda) #Squall Leonhart lost because... ...Whatever. (TurnTurnTurn) #Dante lost because... Even he was embarrassed by DMC2. (FFDragon) #Gordon Freeman lost because... Gordon didn't know there was a second round to the contest, having never won before, and slept in. (Sir Chris) #Ryu lost because... Mega Man asked if he could win and Ryu said SHOR-YU-KEN! (Tino_Martinez) #Vincent Valentine lost because... It just wasn't Valentine's Day. (King_Zog) #Kirby lost because... He accidently inhaled Tanner. (Jedibaracuda) #Bowser lost because... Crono's power level was OVER NINE THOUSAAAAANDD! (SmartMuffin) #Sub-Zero lost because... Auron FINISHED HIM. (Lady Ashe) Round 3 #Rikku lost because... Having Samus as an opponent was "disasterrific." (Inviso) #Princess Peach lost because... The real Peach was in another contest. (SmartMuffin) #Aeris Gainsborough lost because... Please Insert Disc 2. (arby64) #Chun Li lost because... Yuna used the HA-HA-HA-DO-KEN!! (WarThaNemesis) #Yoshi lost because... He swallowed Solid *&$# and died. (Smurf) #Sora lost because... He didn't GET UP ON DA HYDRA'S BACK! (Shivan Reincarnated) #Luigi lost because... Luigi was touched in a bad place. AND THATS NO GOOD! (stripey12isback) # Auron lost because... Crono changed the past; Auron only told others not to dwell on it. (eclipsedv1) Quarterfinals #Tifa Lockhart lost because... Ultros. (TheRock1525) #Yuna lost because... Zelda's alter ego is a ninja/pirate, and Yuna's alter ego is a pop singer. >_> (satai_delenn) #Mega Man lost because... Sora, Ryu, and Axel's weapons were useless. (Azp2k32) #Crono lost because... ... (The n00b Avenger) Semifinals #Zelda lost because... she was excuuuuuuuuused from a victory. (Biolizard28) #Sonic the Hedgehog lost because... the irresistable force met the immovable cardboard box! (swirldude) Finals #Solid Snake lost because... DAMN THE PATRIOTS! (PhantomLink) =Character Battle VI= Round 1 #Rikku & Vaan lost because... Rikku: Too girly - Vaan: See Rikku (baubeta) #Arthas Menathil & Diablo lost because... The "Blizzard" made KOS-MOS's nipples hard. (StifledSilence) #Axel & Sarah Kerrigan lost because... Lo, then Axel hath taken the lead from thy protagonist. But hark! The theme of Frog hast begun resounding in the background. And Frog did take the Masamune and hold it high. And he proclaimeth: "Be gone, Kerrigan, and Axel, thou whost belongs in the world of demons." And with his mighty cleave, Frog hath carved that mountain in two. (TheKnightOfNee) #Agent 47 & Kratos Aurion lost because... Midna and Scorpion weren't 47's targets. Kratos was. 47 fiberwired him and left. (VeryVeryLongNam) #Tom Nook & Zelos Wilder lost because... There was no "animal crossing" sign on the road and Nook got hit by a car. Ironically, Zelos was driving the car and got hauled off to jail for drunk driving. (StifledSilence) #Jill Valentine & Midgar Zolom lost because... "hay guys i let cloud win LOLZ" (Silverliner182V) #Chris Redfield & Pyramid Head lost because... P.Head was confused when he tried to mind**** Chris, only to find he had absolutely no personality or thought. This startling revelation meant his downfall as well as Chris'. (baubeta) #Mewtwo & Toad lost because... Toad and Mewtwo asked "Can we advance to the next round?" and Ryu replied "Oh no, I'm not falling for that again." (Kenri) #CATS & Peach lost because... Peach saw CATS low vote total and asked "OOOOOOOH, did I win?" to which Meta Knight replied "No." (Mershiness) #Banjo & Captain Falcon lost because... All was going well for Captain Falcon until Banjo mistook him for a real bird and shoved him into his backpack. (almightyblue) #Pac-Man & Wander lost because... Pac-Man and Wander knew nobody would be able to come up with a creative reason for them losing, so they threw the match just to watch everybody's futile and lame attempts at providing a good reason to the defeat. (OrangeJC) #Bomberman & Crash Bandicoot lost because... "OBJECTION! *Slams desk* The question isn't how they lost....*dramatic music, action lines* it was how they were even close to beating me in the first place!!" (EpicBigKevinm84) EXTRA BONUS: http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=2187742 (Dr Pizza) #Agent J & Miles Edgeworth lost because... ****ing 4chan. (RayDyn) #Tails & The Boss lost because... Because there's only room for one boss and one fox in the second round.....and Big Boss and Fox already advanced. (Jedibaracuda) #Sam Fisher & Simon Belmont lost because... It was a horrible night to have a curse. (Janus5000) #Lloyrd Irving & Jak lost because... After a long year of quiet contemplation, Zero... FINALLY FOUND OUT WHAT HE WAS FIGHTING FOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! Then Lloyd and Jak just didn't stand a chance. (Blizz Kid) #Pit & Tingle lost because... I couldn't care less, but if I have to see the phrase "so i herd u liek mudkipz" one more god damned time....heads will roll. (chocoboslayer) #Ratchet & Thrall lost because... The match wasn't on a Tuesday. (Kenri) #PaRappa & Tommy Vercetti lost because... -Shoot, Jump it's all in the mind / ...If you wanna test Chief I'm sure you'll find, / With the things he'll teach, he just cant be beat. / Now he's cranking it up with the A-S-V. / So come on now, why don’tcha follow the votes / We’re not done yet, but you're getting smoked / He wants ta see if you wanna see what it takes / To be the man with the Master plan. / Are you the man now? (Forceful Dragon) #Ness & Zidane Tribal lost because... Alucard's plan lives on... THROUGH THIS ARM! (Paratroopa1) #Little Mac & Matt lost because... Matt stole Mac's bike! (SideshowBob311) #Frank West & Jade Curtiss lost because... This is one kind of war Frank hasn't covered. (Paratroopa1) #Isaac & Serge lost because... Tidus mistook Pikachu for a small chocobo and rode right into the next round. (guffguy89) #Ridley & Spyro The Dragon lost because... Unlike Billy and Jimmy Lee, these Double Dragons can't put up a good fight. (kirbyjump) #Laharl & Nathan Hale lost because... Laharl and Nathan aren't geometric shapes. (Azn Psycho) #Marth & Prince of All Cosmos lost because... We were not pleased by their small percentage. No, not at all. Far too small. Too puny. (Janus5000) #Rayman & Vyse lost because... I Feel Asleep. And Woke Up From A Nightmare. (Dr Pizza) #Haseo & Roxas lost because... Haseo was the fast-talking, athletic new star quarterback at Organization XIII High School. But when Axel gets jealous of the admiration that his boyfriend Roxas seems to have for the new hottie, what lengths will he go to in his jealousy? Will he start flirting with school goth Riku? M/M, Yaoi, PWP, AU, WAFF, BDSM, OMC, MPreg, WTF (Sir Bormun) #Akuma & Geno lost because... Aeris asked Squall if he could insert disc 2, and he said "...Whatever." (Dr Pizza) #Albert Wesker & Daxter lost because... http://img175.imagevenue.com/loc1002/th_86094_distracted_122_1002lo.jpg (roseille) #Ike & Guybrush Threepwood lost because... Gordon may have fought like a dairy farmer, but Ike and Guybrush fought like cows. (Inviso) # Prince of Persia & Viewtiful Joe lost because... Time wasn't on their side. (guffguy89) Round 2 #Knuckles the Echidna & KOS-MOS lost because... An emerald is a girl's best friend. (swirldude) #Frog & Midna lost because... You must be at least this tall to progress to the next round: #:--- #:-- #:1ft #:-- #:--- (MetaKz) #Kefka & Revolver Ocelot lost because... They had trouble filling out their forms to advance to round 3. Kefka couldn't fill in the last name line and security got suspicious when Ocelot wrote "sadistic torturer" as his profession. (Blizz Kid) #Shadow The Hedgehog & Bowser lost because... Like the moon over / the day, that DAMN fourth chaos / emerald was lost. (Janus5000) #Meta Knight & Wario lost because... Meta Knight released Heavy Lobster, but Wario mistook it for a real lobster and ate it. (Paratroopa1) #Magus & Phoenix Wright lost because... Big Boss presented false evidence of himself being Solid Snake. The Judge did not penalize him. (swirldude) #Bidoof & Zelda lost because... Zelda left her beaver unguarded. (Dark Young Link) #Raiden & HK-47 lost because... Wanting to Replace Robo, Crono went to the store to find a new partner. It was between an Emo Gender Confused Robot, A whining Fembot, or a Droid bent on Human Genocide. He made his Decision. (BIGPUN9999) #Mudkip & Vergil lost because... Dear 4chan, YOU LOSE! GOOD DAY SIR! Sincerely, The users of GameFAQs (Dr Pizza) #Liquid Snake & Alucard lost because... Living on through this arm is not part of The Plan. (Warsola) #Ada Wong & Balthier Bunansa lost because... Those dogs always were a problem in Resident Evil... (Big Bob) #Tidus & Vivi Ornitier lost because... Pikachu used SFF! It's super effective! (Big Bob) #Kirby & Donkey Kong lost because... There's no L in team, nor is there one in Nintendo. (Inviso) #Nightmare & Ryu Hayabusa lost because... Riku tortured the competition by going on a 24 hour monologue about darkness. Snake is used to enduring torture so he survived. The others... were not so lucky. (Tien25) #Aeris Gainsborough & Lara Croft lost because... Apparently being feminine is more effective than being female. (somdude04) #Duke Nukem & Gordon Freeman lost because... Duke Nukem does two things: Lose contests and chew bubblegum. And he's all outta gum. He blames Freeman for believing Stride was simply a gimmick. (StealThisSheen) Round 3 #Yoshi & Scorpion lost because... Yoshi wouldn't GET OVER HERE, so Scorpion couldn't ride him into the next round. (Kenri) #Marcus Fenix & Auron lost because... Much like Auron, everyone died. But Ryu got a second round, and Cloud had Fenix down. (FalconPain) #Fox McCloud & Big Boss lost because... Seeing Fox, Big Boss thought he was back in the jungle on a mission, and wasted the day killing and eating his opponent. (Inviso) #Crono & Zero lost because... They decided to stay dead. (Janus5000) #Ganondorf & Yuna lost because... "Ganonpork" and "Yunafish Sandwiches" were on Master Chef's menu. "Luiguine" was not. (Tatl) #Amaterasu & Leon Kennedy lost because... Dante threw his Pokeball in the air and unleashed Pikachu, while Leon did the same and unleashed Amaterasu. A battle ensued. The victors moved on. (guffguy89) #Kratos & Riku lost because... Shaped like a boot to kick your ass! (KamikazePotato) #Sora & Sub-Zero lost because... Sonic showed Sub-Zero some SoraxSquall slash stories Sora sent, so Sub-Zero sought suicide. Sonic soon sent Squall some, so Squall swiftly severed Sora's spine. (SuperSmash Master) Quarterfinals #Mega Man & Ryu lost because... Samus and Cloud asked if they could win. Ryu said "NO!" But then Mega Man had Ryu's powers from defeating him last year and screamed "SHOR-YU-KEN!" (ZhangJunyi) #Mario & Vincent Valentine lost because... Mario was stuck in a galaxy far, far away, and Vincent got tag teamed by Sephiroth and Link after boasting himself with a "Terrific Ten" T-shirt. (OneMoreBullet) #Luigi & Pikachu lost because... Their victory got pushed back to February. (roseille) #Sonic the Hedgehog & Squall Leonhart lost because... L-BLOCK. (HoboV3) Semifinals #Samus Aran & Sephiroth lost because... With no "L" in their names, they did not have the blessing of the all powerful L-Block. (MetaKz) #Master Chief & Dante lost because... Being disguised as a cardboard block, Solid Snake avoided the wrath of L Block kicking Dante and Master Chief's asses. (kyl14) Finals # Cloud Strife & Solid Snake lost because... sovietgamefaqs.ytmnd.com (Falcon120) # Link was second because... (not saved... ) BONUS. Paddle & Weighted Companion Cube lost because... The ? Block contained a Starman. (BIGPUN9999). =Character Battle VII= Round 1 # Cecil Harvey and Jade Curtiss lost because... Damn Replicas. (tazzyboyishere) # Luke fon Fabre & Shadow the Hedgehog lost because... Zidane heatbutted them. (LinkLegend27) # Kefka and Niko Bellic lost because... Duke always gets closer to the ladies than the rest. Especially when they're as hot as Marth. (Justin_Crossing) # Guybrush Threepwood and Isaac lost because... Altair and Lucario fought like Dairy Farmers. Appropriately enough, Isaac and Guybrush fought like cows. (Mad Steve) # Roxas & Sho Minamimoto lost because... Their world ends with Super Weegee! (Tatl) # Geno and Deckard Cain lost because... Voters didn't stay awhile and listen (Shoenin_Kakashi) # Fei Fong Wong and Knuckles the Echidna lost because... Zelda tricked Knuckles into thinking Fei stole the Master Emerald. (Twilight the Fox) # Lloyd Irving and Tom Nook lost because... I don't think many Tales fans like Lloyd (alot of them seem to hate him for some reason) though I expected him to come closer. Maybe his portrait wasn't cool enough? Tom Nook just isn't that great; he's the annoying shop keeper that I kept thinking was going to attack me if I didn't start paying off my debts (I had the money, but I spent it on a piano; no, I don't know how to play the piano; no, I don't have room in my house for it). (Yoshirider) # Crash Bandicoot & Raz lost because... Nightmare showed them, the GREATEST nightmare! (Gaddswell) =The People who have ran the topics= ZhangJunyi (2006-2007; Innovated) Dr. Pizza (2006, 2008-Present) igordebraga aka The Lurker (2006; also created this page) Whit3_Rabb1t (2008-Present) Category:User Projects